Romano's daughter
by LunaKirkland
Summary: Romano's daughter teaches her cousin to swear but ends up paying for it. Contains spanking and mouth washing


Romano also known as Lovino Vargas or south Italy he was hot-headed and swore a lot which he didn't know but his daughter was always listening to what he said and sometimes says a bad word she learned from Romano.

Romano has a daughter Royie she was the capital of Italy and that was Rome she wore something like her papa but in dress form she had Romano's eyes and hair even his curl technically she looked a lot like Vanessa but looked more Romano.

She lives with her papa and Uncle Feliciano sometimes her uncle Antonio comes over oh he is Spain she loved them all she also likes pasta and tomatoes and her twin cousin.

She dislikes Germany for some reason, and she is afraid of Russia and France out right made her uncomfortable oh and she hates English food. Royie was playing with her cousin Vanessa when she said "hey Vanessa do you want to her a few words papa said they were funny her called Germany a potato BEEP it was hilarious". Vanessa didn't laugh because she liked Germany but she said "Royie do you know anymore".

Royie smirked and said "yeah I do want to hear some and then I dare you to say them while Uncle Feliciano and Antonio are here they would be compliments don't worry you won't get in trouble".

Vanessa nodded then Royie told her the bad words that she knew sounded like compliments she thought she knew they were bad because her papa said they were.

Speaking of Romano he and Feliciano were getting ready for Antonio to come over Italy was humming a song while he cooked the pasta and Romano was getting annoyed and said "Feliciano will you a stop with the a humming its getting annoying"! Feliciano said "oh I'm a- sorry Romano I just excited to see a- big brother Spain I'll a- be quite". Romano said "thank you Feliciano".

Then they went back to cooking when the girls came inside Romano saw them and said "hello a-girls would you like to a- help us"? Royie and Vanessa said "yeah"! Romano let Royie help him while Vanessa went and helped Italy the time they were done there was a knock on the door Romano looked at Royie and said "Royie will you a-get the a-door".

Royie jumped down and went and answered the door and when she opened the door she was suddenly in the air being squished then she heard "ah good day my pretty little niece". Royie said "can't breathe uncle". Antonio still didn't let go but Royie was saved by her papa saying "Spain you idiot she can't a-breath". Antonio looked at Royie and said "oh sorry about that Señorita".

Royie panted when he released her and said "it's okay Uncle Antonio". Antonio said hi to the others then they ate that's when Vanessa decided to use the words she learned from Royie. While Antonio, Italy and Romano were drinking she said "Uncle Antonio you are BEEP".

Royie smirked and laughed when all the adults spite their drinks out and looked at her with shock then Italy said "Vanessa what did you say Bella"? Vanessa said "I said Uncle Antonio is a BEEP". Antonio looked at her and said "Senorita please don't ever say that again that's not a nice word". Vanessa said "but I was giving you a compliment I wasn't insulting you".

Italy said "Vanessa please tell me where you learned that". Vanessa looked at Royie then pointed at her and said "Royie said that those words were nice words".

Romano sent a glare to Royie who looked at Vanessa and said "VANESSA"! Romano sighed then said " Royie upstairs I'll deal with you when your Uncle has left". Royie pouted and said "but Papa please I'm sorry".

Romano looked at her and said "you will go upstairs or I will spank you in front of you uncle bare bottom with the spoon". Royie went wide-eyed and said "please papa not the spoon I will be good".

Romano had enough got up and grabbed a spoon and grabbed her and pulled her over his knee and started lifting her dress up put Royie kicked and screamed "no papa I'm sorry I'll go up to my room".

Then she felt her dress being pulled up and kicked a screamed "NO PAPA not bare please I'm sorry wahhh"! Romano pulled down her panties and lifted spoon and sent down hard on her bottom and said "now a Royie I a told that I would spank you in front of everyone bare with the spoon ".

Italy and Spain were surprised and stayed quite. Vanessa was shocked to and winced every time the spoon hit her cousin. Royie was kicking and squirming and crying "WAHHH PAPA I-I'M S-SORRY WAHHH P-PLEASE I-I'M SORRY I SWORE WAHHH"! Romano got her bottom to match a tomato and stopped stood her up and fixed her clothes then lead her to the sink in the kitchen and got the soap and wetted it and turned to Royie and knelt and said

"Royie open your mouth now or I will spank you again"! Royie did as she was told and opened her mouth and Romano scrubbed the inside of her mouth that made her gag then he put the bar in her mouth then lead her to a corner and said

"now Royie you stay her with this bar in your mouth for 5 minutes".

Royie did as she was told the soap tasted awful she cried silent tears then Romano looked over to her and said "alright you can rinse and come here". Royie did that and ran to her papa crying "I-I'm s-sorry papa wahhh I won't teach her swear words again or swear ever again"!

Romano smiled and hugged her and said "now you have something to say to your uncles" Royie ran over to her uncles and said "um Uncle Antonio and Uncle Italy I'm sorry I swore and Vanessa I'm sorry I taught you those words knowing they were bad".

Italy smiled and knelt by Royie and said "oh it's alright little Bella you're a forgiven". Royie smiled and hugged her uncle and then Feliciano picked her up and Antonio went over to her and said "Si Senorita you are forgiven okay".

Royie smiled and laid her head on Italy's shoulder and fell asleep Feliciano smiled and handed her to Romano who went and put her to bed and said

"good night Royie my a bambino".


End file.
